1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods can record high-definition images by a relatively simple apparatus, and have been rapidly developed in many areas. Among these methods, various examinations for images of records to be obtained have been conducted. For example, for the purpose of providing a coloring composition having good fastness to ozone gas and high print density, JP-A-2013-122039 discloses a coloring composition containing two kinds of predetermined phthalocyanine dyes.
An ink composition fills various ink containers, such as a cartridge, a pack, and a large-capacity tank, and is then used. Thus, with the expansion of ink usage, an ink composition excellent in high reliability (initial filling properties, continuous printing stability, and (intermittent) printing stability) in addition to such ozone resistance is desired.